¿Podrías ser mío para siempre?
by lAlways
Summary: ¿Has soñado con el día perfecto? ¿En tu día perfecto hay rosas, anillos y sonrisas? En el de Harry hay todo eso, y están sus tres mejores amigos... y alguien más.


- _Vamos, Harry... Es uno de los pocos días en los que estoy libre sin tener que ir acompañado de Eleanor._ - dijo el castaño girando los ojos al pronunciar el nombre de la chica que le resultaba tan molesta.

-_ Ah... Me encanta salir contigo, Louis, lo sabes... pero... ¿disney? ¿no es algo infantil? Me refiero a que ambos somos ya algo grandes. ¿No?_ - Sonrió el de rulos, cansado mientras giraba en la gran cama que compartía con su novio Louis Tomlinson.

Su departamento constaba de dos cuartos, dos años atrás, cuando se acababan de mudar, habían acordado cada uno usar uno de los cuartos, pero debido a los constantes coqueteos de Harry hacía Louis, ambos decidieron ceder y comprar una gran cama, por lo que el antiguo cuarto de Louis quedo en el olvido.

_- ¡Hace un año adorabas disneylandia! ¡Harry, por favor, te lo ruego!_

_- ¡Hace un año tenía 18! ¡Era un niño!_ - Harry negó con la cabeza. -_ No iré._

Al sentir su petición rechazada, el castaño hizo una mueca, que, para el chico de rulos fue irresistible. - _¿Podemos ir? -_

Harry no pudo negarse, y en unos segundos se estaba levantando de la cama.

_- Está bien, vamos._ - dijo poniéndose sus famosos botines.

_- Harry, te amo._ - Louis sonrió y saltó de la cama hacía el baño para vestirse y hacer algunas llamadas.

En realidad este comportamiento a Harry le pareció muy raro, ya que era siempre el quien proponía las salidas, cuando y donde, además todo este entusiasmo por parte del castaño no era natural... ¿Qué sucedía?

Tres horas después, Louis y Harry iban caminando por las calles del castillo de disney, tomados de la mano, lo cual, a Harry, de nuevo, le pareció muy sospechoso.

_- Louis, nos verán._ - le susurró a su pareja, que se encontraba comiendo un helado de nueces, su favorito.

_- Me da igual, Harry. -_ esto hizo que los dos sonrieran, y Harry dejo de preocuparse, por primera vez veía a Louis comportarse de esta manera, y le encantaba.

En su caminata, vieron un jardín de rosas, con un camino que atravesaba todo el jardín y llegaba hasta una pequeña plaza que apenas se divisaba, a Harry le pareció hermoso.  
Al notar el brillo en los ojos de su novio, Louis tomó su mano más fuerte y sonrió.

-_ Que lindo lugar, vamos..._ - y jaló la mano de el amor su vida.  
Harry no podía evitar mirar todas las rosas: había de todo tipo de color... Era precioso; pero iba tan concentrado en los colores y formas de las rosas que no notó que su recorrido casi había terminado... Y Louis ya no estaba a su lado.

_- L... ¿Lou? ¿Donde estás?_ - miró el camino por el que habían cruzado y no tenía idea de a donde se había ido... Sintió nervios pero pensó en continuar por el recorrido de las rosas, tal vez su novio se había adelantado...

Siguió caminando, busco a Louis con la mirada... Y luego logró distinguir a una figura pequeña, de cabello rubio oscuro y de traje parado, esperándolo en un determinado lugar del camino.

_- ¿Niall? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? -_ Le cuestiono a uno de sus mejores amigos, impresionado.

_- Solo sígueme, Harry._ - Niall sonrió, como guardando un secreto.

_- No... ¿qué pasa?_ - Harry no acertaba a buscar una explicación de por que su compañero y amigo de la nada se había aparecido en el mismo lugar en el que estaba el, y de donde estaba Louis.

_- Solo ven. -_ El rubio le puso la mano en el hombro y lo guío por el camino.

Después de caminar un poco, llegaron a un punto donde estaba un chico moreno, algo musculoso y con grandes pestañas, también de traje.

_- ¿Zayn? ¿Qué sucede? -_ Harry seguía sin saber nada.

_- Es tu turno, Malik._ - sonrió Niall, entregándole el hombro de Harry y quedándose ahí parado. - Suerte, Harry.

_- Zayn, explícame. -_ susurró Harry, emprendiendo otro tramo del camino, rodeado de rosas, que ahora, la curiosidad no le permitía ver.

_- No puedo, hermano, solo camina. -_

Harry se quedó callado, intentando resolver lo que sucedía en su cabeza, pero no llegaba a nada.  
Y, como se lo esperaba... ahí estaba el chico castaño, con una pequeña barba, parado con mucha disciplina.

_- Hola, Liam. - _Dijo Harry, ya sin ninguna sorpresa de que su amigo estuviese ahí, pero aún preguntándose muchas cosas.

_- Harry._ - sonrió Liam -_ Ya falta poco._

_- No entiendo, no los entiendo chicos... ¿donde está Louis? - _

_- Oh, camina, rulos._ - dijo Liam con una gran sonrisa en medio de su cara. -_ Solo quiero que recuerdes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, sin importar que... y que eres genial... Y mereces lo mejor, porque tu eres lo mejor, Harry. Te apoyaré en cualquiera de tus decisiones. _

Harry sonrió, no sabía que pasaba, pero que su amigo le dijera eso era muy bueno...  
Al llegar al final del camino, Harry buscó a su novio con la mirada... no había nada...  
Luego prestó atención a la plaza en la que estaba.

_**~ ¿Podrías ser mío para siempre? ~**_

Esa era la frase que se leía escrita con pétalos de rosa, de todo tipo de colores y tamaños, justo en medio de la plaza, en grandes y uniformes letras.

Entonces lo vio.

Era Louis Tomlinson, el chico que había conocido hace tres años, el mismo que vivía con el, el chico con los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo, y la voz más melodiosa de la tierra, y para sorpresa de Harry, tenía puesto un traje, y Niall y Zayn estaban al lado de el, con las más grandes sonrisas del mundo en su caras

Apenas se podía sostener... así que Liam le ayudó a caminar hacía su novio.

Entonces Louis se arrodilló.

- _Harry Edward Styles... ¿Has sentido... que tu vida ya no es tu vida, que tu vida le pertenece a alguien más? ¿Has sentido que con solo escuchar la voz de esa persona puedes volar, puedes hacer cualquier cosa? ¿Has sentido como si dependieras de esa persona para ser feliz? ¿Como si... quisieras abrazarle hasta el fin de los tiempos? ¿Que cuando sostienes su mano... solo son usteds dos? Harry, tu me enseñaste muchas cosas... me enseñaste a ser feliz. A ser yo mismo, me mostraste el camino de la felicidad... y ese camino lo recorrí con mi mano entrelazada en la tuya. Harry... te amo, siempre te amaré, siempre, sin importar los demás... ¿sabes? ¡No me importa si todo el mundo deja de escuchar mi música, si me insultan, NO ME INTERESA! ¿Sabes por qué? Por ti. Por tu sonrisa. Harry Edward Styles... quiero todo contigo y más... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_ - Sonrió mientras sacaba un anillo de una pequeña caja.

El chico de los rulos ya no pudo contener sus lagrimas así que dejo que salieran sin más.

-_ Si, Louis, si, para siempre. Te amo._ - Susurró entre lagrimas y sonrisas.

_Y el anillo cabía perfecto en su dedo...  
_


End file.
